


Something Great

by doodlerooniee



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (it barely qualifies as angst no worries), Bonding, Crime Fighting, Gen, Good Spider-Boys being Good :), Mentor/Protege Relationship, Platonic Affection, can still be enjoyed if you’ve never played the game!, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlerooniee/pseuds/doodlerooniee
Summary: Supercalifragilisticexstistentialcrisiswalking home from school when suddenly TWO spidermen fly by over my head.?!! HELLO??JohnunderscoreDoe (reply)...That was about my reaction, too! Consider my mind #blownORPeter and Miles’s mentor & mentee relationship from Silver Lining on.





	Something Great

**Author's Note:**

> so basically, i positively SMASHED through the PS4 spidey game and the DLC and I cried so hard inside at literally every interaction in the DLC between Miles and Peter, and that extra credit scene with Peter teaching Miles to webswing....on GOD!!
> 
> so. that being said I hope you all enjoy this fic :’)

**Supercalifragilisticexstistentialcrisis**   
walking home from school when suddenly TWO spidermen fly by over my head.?!! HELLO??   
  


**JohnunderscoreDoe (reply)**

...That was about my reaction, too! Consider my mind #blown.    
  
•   
  
“Oh my god,  _ oh my god that was the literal coolest thing I’ve ever done in my entire life! _ ”    
  
Peter chuckled airily as the two took a short break on a high rooftop, Peter sitting on the edge and Miles pacing about the roof extremely exhilarated.   
  
“Pete, how do you do that everyday and  _ not _ tell everybody?! Because I am literally two seconds away from calling Ganke and spilling my guts. Dude. Oh my god.” Miles gestures wildly as he talks, stopping his pacing to stare at Peter in disbelief - only making the older man's chuckle turn to a true laugh.    
  
“I remember when I very first became Spider-Man and felt the exact same thing you’re feeling right now, Miles.” Peter decides not to lecture Miles on secret identities  _ just _ yet, if only so the teen’s mood isn’t dampened - because, if he’s being honest, Peters heart grows a few sizes seeing Miles so ecstatic after the absolute mess the past few months have been.    
  
“You don’t even know, man. This is genuinely the coolest thing to happen to me in - like, ever. Wow.” Peter lets out an abrupt laugh, and he can tell Miles is beaming under the mask as well.   
  
“You ready to start again? We’ve got a little bit before you need to head back home.” Peter stands and pats Miles on the shoulder as he passes to stand on the other end of the roof, Miles quickly following.   
  
“Oh, man, I was born ready!” With that exclamation, Peter smiles under his mask and launches from the roof with Miles following closely behind.   
  
•   
  
**NotDailyBugle**   
Second Spider-Man’s new suit is really just body paint - says “fabric is just too expensive, y’know?”   
  


**SewingStash (reply)**

Relatable.   
  
•   
  
“Okay, I’ll be right back Miles.” Peter says as soon as the two enter his apartment. It’s about four on a Friday, the two just getting back after Miles got out of school. Miles is crashing on Peters couch for the weekend so they can train together and so Miles can shadow Peter as he patrols as Spider-Man - also, Peter is pretty good at helping him dissect The Merchant of Venice for Miles’s literature class.   
  
Miles nods at the man as he disappears, and goes to slump against the couch. Peter’s new place is pretty nice, but Miles kind of assumes any apartment is nice after being homeless for, like, a month. After May passed away, Peter inherited almost everything (with a good amount going to FEAST as well, of course) so he was able to afford this new place.    
  
Miles still feels slightly guilty for not knowing sooner that Peter didn’t have a home anymore. Miles works at a homeless shelter, for God’s sake. Logically, though, he knows that he and Peter hadn’t gotten close enough for Miles to even know that at the time, and Peter had told him that even if he had a home to go back to during that time he wouldn’t have done it much anyway, being so busy with Spider-Man duties and whatnot. Even if he thinks it’s a lie for his sake, it still made Miles feel a bit better.   
  
At the sound of Peter opening his bedroom door, Miles comes out of his thoughts and spins around to lean over the back of the couch. Peter emerges from the hallway, now dressed in his Spider-Man suit sans mask, grinning and holding something behind his back.   
  
Miles is immediately suspicious.   
  
“What’s...that? You got there?” Miles drawls, squinting and moving his eyes from Peters elated face and the arms behind his back.    
  
“Well...” Peter walks around the couch to sit with Miles. “I’ve been thinking. You’re honestly a natural at being Spider-Man, and we’ve been training together for almost a month now, so...”   
  
Peter moves his hands from behind his back to in front of him, holding the suit in his hands. It’s smaller than Peter's own, and is solid black. Miles stares, mouth gaping in silence.

 

“Uh, I kinda eyeballed the measurements but it should fit you and if it doesn’t no big, we can make another! I also just made it black because I wasn’t sure what colors you’d want or…” Peter trails off from his ramblings, more nervous than Miles has seen him in a while.

 

Miles continues to stare at the suit in utter awe. Not only was this the  _ coolest thing ever,  _ but he was totally touched, too. Peter went out of his way to make a suit for Miles, even though they’d only been training for a month together (although that’s not to say Miles isn’t ready, because he  _ totally _ is). 

 

“Peter...I love it. So much.” Miles finally responds, reaching out to put his hands under the legs of the suit. The material is soft to the touch, but definitely durable. The black is shiny - shinier than the material of the suit Peter currently wears, although he seems to have an endless closet of Spider Suits.

 

A sigh of relief and a wave of tension seems to roll off Peter at once, his posture becoming less rigid and his grip on the suit less tight. Smiling over at Miles, Peter launches into a list of all the things the suit has to offer and what more they can do with it.

 

“Thank you, Pete. This is the best gift  _ ever. _ ” Miles says once Peter is done. 

 

“I figured it was about time you got a suit of your own. Like I said, we can design it any way you want and if it doesn’t fit I can always adjust.” Peter remarks, setting the suit in Miles’s lap as the teen continues to stare at it. 

 

Lifting his head, Miles nods and smiles briefly before launching over to hug Peter. It’s a bit awkward at first, mainly because the man wasn’t expecting it, but he quickly hugs back and huffs a laugh. After a few seconds pass and Miles utters another ‘thank you’ to Peter, they part and sit back on the couch.

 

(“So, you ready to get back in the  _ swing _ of things?” 

 

“Ugh, Pete… that was  _ terrible,  _ man.”

 

“Heh. I know.”)

  
  


**Spider_Watch**

First sighting of Spidey Two (name undecided…) in action with Spider-Man in Manhattan's financial district! 

 

**CaliAli_sunshine (reply)**

spider-man to the second power

 

**Spider_Watch (reply)**

Actually tho? That might just slap

  
  


It’s true that Peter has been training Miles for a few months at this point. The older had been teaching Miles how to fight, now, since he had got web swinging practically down. Whenever they had trained together, they always did it just the two of them - no crimes to actually get involved in, no big bads.

 

Sure, Miles had shadowed Peter from time to time on patrols, just to see what it’s like - but with Peter being strict on when Miles was allowed to come out, the time they did have was largely dedicated to betterment.

 

That’s why in mid-March, when Peter hears the tell-tale sound of somebody begging for help while the two practiced leg sweeps, he allows his protegé to maybe come along and help out. 

 

This, of course, has Miles over the  _ moon. _

 

“Okay, okay! If I let you do this, Miles, you gotta be focused and in the moment. No distractions whatsoever. If you need help just tell me. Oh, and you can _ not _ say my name.” Peter rambles, and he swears he can hear Miles rolling his eyes under his mask.

 

“Yes, Pete, I know. I’ve been training  _ months _ for this, dude. I’m not gonna screw it up now!” Miles groans.

 

“I’m not worried you’re gonna screw anything up, Miles. If one things for sure it’s that you’re smart and capable. I just worry, is all.” Peter tells him seriously.

 

“I know. It’s gonna be fine though, seriously. If I need any help I’ll tell you, or I’ll just dip like you’ve told me to. I’ve  _ got  _ this.” Miles states, before striding over to the edge of the building with an aura of purpose. “C’mon, man - let’s go!”

 

Peter is left wondering what the hell  _ dip _ means as Miles jumps off the edge of the roof to head towards the action, with Peter taking a running start hot on his tail.

 

-

 

So, basically, it went slightly worse than expected. But only slightly, so that’s a win in Peter’s book if he’s being real. 

 

It started out like this. Upon arriving at the scene, it had looked pretty much like the quintessential mugging Peter see’s as Spider-Man practically everyday. Three or so men, each brandished with either a gun or a knife, holding up some poor girl probably around Peter’s age.

 

“Just follow my lead, and remember what I’ve taught you, okay?” Peter had said to Miles, who in turn nodded enthusiastically. Jumping down to land on a lamp post with Miles stuck to the shadows of the wall behind him, Peter announced his presence.

 

“Sticking up some poor girl in the middle of the night? Really? You really couldn’t  _ get  _ anymore stereotypical.” At that, the men had paused to whip around and look at him, while the girl had gasped out a happy _ “Spider-Man!”.  _ At that, with a last glance back at Miles, Peter had jumped off the lamppost and kicked a guy in the face.

 

Peter was kicking ass, and he could hear Miles kicking some dudes ass as well - so really, Peter guesses things were probably going  _ too  _ smoothly for a first-time-crime-stopping. Because it only took one second on both of their parts of being unaware, and in that one second Miles was stabbed.

 

Laying the baddy he was fighting out cold on the pavement (and webbing him to the ground, for safety), Peter had turned around to help Miles out. But a quick glance at his younger counterpart had sent a shiver down his spine, freezing him momentarily before adrenaline had taken over and kicked him into action from there.

 

Leaping faster than he ever had before, Peter efficiently kicked the second thug in the chest  _ hard,  _ which had sent him back a few feet to the mouth of the alleyway, before webbing his chest and feet to the ground. Then, Peter had turned and grabbed Miles’s stabber by the shoulder, turned him around and kneed the dude right in the nose. Blood rushed out of his nose as he groaned, but Peter hadn’t cared - had only webbed him right in the face before shoving him away into the brick buildings wall and webbing him there.

 

In the ten seconds all that had taken, Miles was barely keeping himself upright while he stared bewildered at the knife sticking out the shoulder muscle directly below his left collarbone. Miles legs had wobbled, and his masks eyes were as wide as they could go when they had turned to look up at Peter.

 

“Pete, I-“ Miles stumbled, and Peter quickly shook off the shock that had frozen his limbs. He grabbed his protege under the arms, careful not to jostle the knife. “Ugh, this shit hurts…”

 

“I know. I know.” Peter was slightly panicking. Okay, scratch that, he was  _ majorly  _ panicking. Logically, he had known this wasn’t anything  _ too _ serious, let  _ alone  _ life threatening… but the part of him that is protective over those he loves sends him into panic when bad things happen to them...hence the frenzy.

 

Peter was assessing the situation, trying to figure out what to do. He could try to pull the knife out here and now, but that was never a good idea and he would’ve had nothing to close the wound with except the webbing, which - first of all, was not a replacement for stitches that worked, and second, stung (especially to somebody who never had to deal with the pain before). So that was out.

 

Peter’s other option was the carry Miles to his apartment. It wasn’t _ too _ far, seeing as the two were currently in Midtown and Peter’s apartment was in the lower east side - it would only take ten or so minutes to swing home.

 

“Hey, bud? I know it hurts real bad, but I’m gonna have to pick you up, okay?” Peter bent down the slight bit that made up the difference in height between the two to look Miles in the eyes. Even with the mask, Peter just knew Miles wasn’t paying full attention - but he couldn’t really blame him, even if the stab wound was in the ideal position if one had to be stabbed, it would still be awful. “It’ll be okay, buddy. I promise. We’re gonna go home and stitch you right back up. How does that sound? Awesome, I know.”

 

Miles only weakly nodded before he slumped over to rest his forehead against Peter’s shoulder. Peter had felt his heart constrict in sympathy for his protege, and proceeded to allow for a position wherein Peter could carry Miles with minimal disruption to the knife, but also swing them home without dropping the teen. He ended up with a position that was slightly childish-looking on Miles’s part (not that the boy was really in the position to care) and Peter’s hand sticking firmly to Miles’s back.

 

“H-hey, uh, Spidey? Is he gonna be okay? I mean- as okay as ya’ can be when you got stabbed?” Peter had completely forgotten about the girl they were helping to begin with. She was standing a bit back, clutching her backpack to her chest and stared at him and Miles with nervous eyes.

 

“Oh! Yeah - uh, yes, he’ll be fine. Just gotta get him some medical attention and it’ll be good as new, y’know…” Peter trailed off. Usually he loved talking to civilians (when they weren’t condemning him for being a menace, which…  _ whatever, _ ), but right then he was frazzled and worried. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, totally. Um, thank you for helping me out. Both of you. I totally thought I was fucked back there, so I really appreciate it,” she said, smiling shakily. “Just thought you should know that. Tell him I said thanks too, please?” 

 

“Of course I will. He’ll love to hear it. And I’m glad you’re okay.” He smiles at her from under his mask, tipping his head at her, and then leaping off the ground with one arm secured tightly around Miles and the other swinging them to safety.

 

-

 

Astoundingly, they had made it home. It was a grueling seven minutes but the two had crashed in through Peter’s open window on to the wood floor, with Peter just twisting in time so that Miles didn’t slam to the floor and hurt himself. 

 

(Peter would’ve pat himself on the back for the frankly stellar job he just did web-swinging one armed, carrying a teenager,  _ and  _ getting them home in under ten minutes, but he was too busy panicking.)

 

...which brings them to now.

 

Peter quickly rises to his feet and gently deposits Miles to the couch. Miles groans a bit and winces, but fumbles to take his mask off nonetheless. He had been relatively quiet on the way home, only telling Peter how the wound was hurting or how he was going to vomit (luckily for both of them and the civilians below them, Miles did not vomit).

 

Ripping his own mask off on the way, Peter strides to the bathroom down the hall where he keeps all of his medical supplies. Usually, he’s pretty forgetful on restocking and just lets it be until either MJ bullies him into replenishing, or until Peter is desperate. But lately, with a young teenager under his wing, Peter has been more responsible about making sure he has everything in stock - which goes for food, too, actually.

 

Grabbing everything he needs, Peter takes long steps back to the living room where Miles waits. Peter sets everything down on the coffee table, which he proceeds to sit on and scoot forward so he can be closer in order to clean Miles’s wound.

 

“Hey, bud,” Peter greets, getting everything prepared. Miles smiles back shakily in response with a pinched eyebrow. “I’m gonna be honest, this isn’t gonna feel good. But you’re doing so great already, and it’ll be so fast you’ll hardly notice.”

 

Not a  _ complete _ lie, but Peter figures lying about the pain factor a smidge is a nice, responsible thing to do for Miles’s sake.

 

“Ugh, this  _ sucks. _ But...at least I wasn’t shot, I guess,” Miles says, all quickly rushed out in one breathe so he doesn’t move his chest. “Please just get it over with, Pete.”

 

Peter tries to smile reassuringly, but he really does hate seeing Miles in pain. In the grand scheme of things, Peter and Miles haven’t really known each other that long - almost six months, if that. But, what they say about disaster bringing people together is pretty true, and Peter tries to be the person he needed at Miles’s age. So, to say Miles has a special place in his heart nestled somewhere between MJ and May wouldn’t be  _ too _ far off - even if it may seem a little quick.

 

He gets to work quickly. Peter thanks the spider-gods that the mugger didn’t manage to sink the knife in that deep, probably due to panic, meaning that there’s not a likelihood of Miles having a collapsed lung or anything like that. Muscle damage is a maybe, but Peter kind of assumes Miles has his same healing factor and Peter has never had any permanent muscle damage and he’s been stabbed  _ plenty. _

 

“Miles? Hey, okay. I’m gonna take the knife out, okay? You holding up?” Peter questions, hand poised above the handle of the knife. Miles gives a thumbs up with his right hand and mumbles his assent. Not wasting anytime, Peter lifts the knife out the same way it went in as not to stretch the wound any further.

 

Miles yips out a long cry of _ “Ow!” _ , and grips Peters sofa cushion so hard it rips. Peter reminds himself to mourn the pillow at a later date. 

 

“Look, it’s out now! You did great, Miles - I’m so proud of you!” Peter sets the knife on the far end of the table, and starts to disinfect the wound which Miles immediately scrunches up his face and winces at. “I know, I know. This is, like, the second worst part of it. The first obviously being pulling the knife back out.  _ Oh,  _ or getting stabbed in the first place, probably. Yeah, no, that’s the worst part.”

 

“ _ Peter, _ ” Miles breathes out between deep inhales, exasperated. Peter nods and puts his hand up in mock surrender. 

 

The rest goes along as easily as it can go. Peter stitches up the wound as Miles cringes, and when it’s all done a big bandage gets put over it all. Peter grabs some clothes for Miles to change into that are kept there, and after they’re comfortable Peter makes Miles sleep in his bed while Peter bunks on the couch.

 

-

 

Miles wakes up blearily at around nine in the morning. A quick glance at his phone tells him Ganke has  _ clearly  _ heard of his spider-related excipade the night before, his mom is hoping he’s having fun and will be at the store for the next couple hours, with a  _ you should ask Peter to come to dinner tonight, Miles!  _ thrown in, and the Spidey_Watch Twitter still hasn’t come up with a name for him (not that he has, either).

 

Miles sits up yawning, and stretches his shoulders and arms back. To his shock, Miles’s shoulder doesn’t even hurt anymore! Sure, a bit tender in the same way a sore muscle might be, but not hurting in the same  _ realm  _ as it was the night before! Shocked and elated, Miles throws back the blankets and stumbles his way to the living room.

 

“Peter! Peter, guess what!” Miles exclaims, sliding up behind the couch where Peter currently sits with a lap full of breakfast foods from McDonald's. “My stab wound!”

 

Peter gasps a little and drops the hash brown halfway lifted to his mouth, turning around to stare at Miles in panic. “Oh, shit! Are you alright? Is it bleeding? How bad is it?”

 

“No, no, that’s exactly it! It doesn’t hurt, like, at all. Just feels like I’ve been working out super hard!” Miles hops excitedly from foot to foot, watching as Peter deflates in relief and mumbles an  _ oh thank god _ . He scoots over on the couch, pausing his show. 

 

“Alright, lemme look at it.” Peter gestures. Miles hops over the back of the couch, letting Peter peel back the bandage and look over the wound. Miles is honestly still shocked it  _ doesn’t even hurt! _

 

“Oh, by the way, Pete? Um, my mom was kind of wondering if you wanted to come to dinner tonight. But, only if you want to. ‘Dunno what she’s making, but, uh… yeah. If you want.” Miles asks, averting his eyes. He’s not really sure why he’s embarrassed, seeing as he’s around Peter pretty regularly anyway - he just wants Peter to think he’s  _ cool _ , and he likes spending time with him, and every other time he’s wanted to ask Peter to come over for dinner with his mom Miles has wimped out.

 

“Of course I’ll come, Miles. That’d be awesome. Plus, your mom loves me, so.” Peter replies, causing Miles to huff. “But, actually, this reminds me of something I think we should talk about.”

 

_ Oh god, _ Miles thinks. What does he want to talk about? What has Peter been  _ meaning  _ to talk about with Miles, implying thought and time has gone into the concept? Hopefully it’s something good, but if his  _ mom  _ is what reminded Peter, probably not the best sign. Maybe Peter thinks he should stop mentoring Miles?  _ Especially  _ after that knifing last night. Ah, damn.

 

“I think it might be a good idea to tell your mom about Spider-Man.” Peter starts off. Well, that’s probably the worst idea Miles has ever heard from his mentor, but also better than the alternative ideas Miles had for what Peter was going to say. “I know from that look you’re giving me you think the idea is the dumbest you’ve ever heard from me - which,  _ not true _ .

 

“Listen. I know, when you’re fifteen, you think your parents don’t understand you. Especially when you’re enhanced and being mentored by Spider-Man. But trust me, as someone who was doing this  _ alone _ at your age, they already know - or at least suspect it. MJ knew for the longest time, and I know Ganke found out almost immediately. It’s hard to keep a secret like this from the people who love you and know you best, especially after losing your dad. It was the same for me with my uncle. But for me, I never told May. She knew, but I didn’t show her and she didn’t tell me until it was too late. I don’t want you to make that same mistake that I made. I want you to be smarter than me,  _ better  _ than me.

 

“Rio is awesome. It’ll be a shock, for sure, but she’ll come around. She loves you, Miles, and she just wants to know you’re safe, right?” Peter concludes, finishes cleaning off the dried blood from under the bandage. Miles stares at his own hands for a bit, thinking over what Peter said. It would be great if his mom knew what was going on. Miles wouldn’t have to feel guilty anytime he lied to her about what was going on. Wouldn’t have to feel sneaky, or keep a major part of his identity and life now from the person he loves the most. Plus, he would be able to  _ talk  _ to her about all this. Ganke was awesome to talk to, but he wasn’t an adult. Peter was an adult, knew  _ exactly  _ what Miles was talking about, and of course - Miles loves Peter, and looks up to him in the same way he looked up to his dad - but Peter isn’t his mom. 

 

Even if Rio didn’t, couldn’t understand or relate to what Miles told her about Spider-Man or his abilities, it would be nice to be able to tell his mom. To be able to talk to her.

 

“Okay. Yeah, I’ll tell her.” Miles nods to himself, looking up from his hands to look at Peter. The man is smiling his proud smile, which makes Miles decision more solid in his own mind - and makes him feel like a grown up. “But, you’ll come, right? When I tell her? And what about your identity?”

 

“We can do it at dinner tonight. I’ll be right there, Miles - and, I honestly don’t mind. I trust Rio, and as the person accountable for keeping her son safe out there she deserves to know my identity. Really, it’s fine.” Peter smiles reassuringly, and puts a hand on Miles’s shoulder, pulling him in for a hug. “You’re doing a good thing here, Miles.”

 

Miles smiles and hugs his mentor back.

**Author's Note:**

> so I started this fic literally on Christmas and finished it the other day after not touching it for 2 months. I hope my characterization didn’t drastically change, and hope the ending doesn’t blow, but I just know if I go Analysis mode I’ll never post and I don’t want that!
> 
> Too much research about Spideys MPH swinging, distances in Manhattan, and shoulder stabs went into this. Quora is basically my bestie. I also ballparked some in-game stuff, mostly about the timeline. Sorry bout that! If I messed up too bad, feel free to lmk.
> 
> Anyways, shoutout to my cousin for beta’ing half of this & shoutout to you for reading! you can hml at doodlerooniee on tumblr :’) comments are sincerely appreciated, I love to read your thoughts and comments! 💖


End file.
